


Stevie

by Eresnore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - kinda i guess??, F/M, Fluff, It's set before he is the Super Soldier badass., Steve is adorable, he likes to draw, i hope you all think so, im sorry, it sounded like it would be cute, little scrawny steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eresnore/pseuds/Eresnore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Steve are working at an antique/op shop together. Steve is being adorable like always. Please enjoy xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stevie

**Author's Note:**

> Guys be gentle with me okay? This may not be everyone's cup of tea but I thought it was just so adorable and cute

“Steve, I'm here,” you call out as you walk through the door.

“Okay, I'm in the back,” he yells back.

It's been about five years since you started working at the little antique/op shop and the lady who owns it isn't getting any younger; as a result she employed yourself and, shortly afterwards, a young man by the name of Steve Rogers to help run the place. Steve isn't one of those big, tough, muscley men that feels the need to show off by asserting their dominance over everyone; he was the type who loved to draw, talk, and wasn't afraid to get into a few fights for standing up for himself, a loved one, or something that he believes in.

Steve is scrawny, there's no other way to put it; he looks as though if you bump him too hard he’d snap in two but he isn't as fragile as everyone thinks, he wants nothing more than to join the army and fight for his country; the number of enlistment forms that he's lied on is continually growing. The old lady felt pity for little Steve because he was always being bullied by everyone for his unnatural size so she hired him to let him have a place to not be worried about all of that, to have someone to talk to on a daily basis.

You have always liked Steve from the very first time you saw him, he has this innocent sweet look about him that makes you feel completely relaxed around him, you don't feel the need to impress him at all. The first few weeks of working with Steve were hard because he would barely say two words and would avoid eye contact, but every now and again you would catch him staring at you, only to turn away. Whenever you spoke to Steve his cheeks would go red and he would fidget a little but you thought it was completely adorable and you couldn’t help but smile every time it happened.

Eventually he started to become more brave and outgoing, he could have a full conversation without going blushing or stuttering and after a while he started opening up to you and you become better friends by sharing stories, telling jokes, and playing pranks on each other every now and again.

Steve walks out and you can’t help but smile at him, he wears clothes that hang of his body because he is so skinny but you don’t care about that, what makes you smile is his boyish grin he always seems to have around you.

“You’re late you know?” Steve jokes, walking towards you.

“Yeah, I know, I'm so sorry. I forgot my coat and I had to go back and get it but I couldn’t get inside because I locked myself out and I didn't have my key so I had to climb through a window and my dress tore so I had to find another one and I'm sorry, I'm rambling,” by the time you finish talking you're out of breath and blushing slightly.

Steve just looks at you with amusement, “that’s okay, just don’t let it happen again,” he smirks.

“Yes, Sir!” You say with a mock salute before you both end up giggling.

“Been busy this morning?” You ask.

“No, not really-“ he starts, but you cut him off.

“What’s that?” You ask pointing to the purple mark on his chin.

“Oh that, it's uh, it's nothing, just a misunderstanding,” Steve mumbles, his gaze drifting to floor beside your feet.

“What happened this time?” You ask, tilting his chin to get a better look.

“This guy was just being rude, so I told him to be quiet and well... Yeah,” he says as his eyes fix on yours.

“Steve, must you always do this?” You ask as you walk to the front counter.

“I only do it when I have to,” he replies and you hum a simple _mhmm_ in response.

A few hours pass and you both sit on an old couch talking about random subjects; Bucky, Steve’s roommate and best friend, was brought up a few times, as well as the war, food, how weird fruit is, dresses and cute animals.

By the time you run out of things to talk about you were both pretty much starving and it was your turn to go down the street and pick something up from the diner.

“I’ll be back soon, do you think you could manage without me?” You tease as you stand with your hand on the door frame, smiling stupidly at him.

“Only for a little while so don’t be too long,” he smiles back before you walk out the door.

It takes you thirty minutes to get lunch and come back, when usually it only takes you twenty, as the diner was pretty packed today so it was hard to get the counter to order. The little bell on the door jingles a bit as you walk in signalling your return, Steve is sitting at the counter and it looks like he’s sketching something. He's very talented at drawing, he often draws pictures of buildings, animals, trees, flowers, people, and random objects, basically you name it and he could draw it.

Steve looks up expecting to see a customer but when he realises that it’s just you he returns to drawing, you smile and shake your head at him as you move towards the counter. As you get closer Steve quickly closes his sketch pad and puts it to the side, you give a confused look; it’s not like Steve to hide his sketches, he usually loves showing them off.

“What are you drawing?” You ask as you pull up a stool and sit next to him. You place your elbow on the glass display cabinet and rest your chin on your hand as you watch him.

“It’s nothing too important at the moment,” he says softly. You don’t want to push the point so you leave it at that for now.

While you're eating lunch some people come in to look around but don't stay for long. This is how it normally is at the shop; there aren't many customers maybe ten to fifteen a week. You and Steve always wondered how the old lady managed to pay the rent because there was barely any income but she always seemed to have plenty of money.

After lunch you walk around the shop, looking at all the different antiques and things people brought in that they no longer wanted. Steve pulled out his sketch pad and started drawing again you looked over at him and tried to look at the sketch pad but the way it was placed you couldn’t see a thing. It was really bugging you that he hid his drawing because he never does that, so in your head you try to devise a plan to see it.

You start looking through the clothes still thinking of a plan, you can't believe people would actually wear half this stuff it's hideous. You rifle through some coats on the rack until finally you found this truly atrocious floral coat, you made a noise of disgust looking at it but then you got an idea; you looked over at Steve and back at the coat and smiled.

When Steve draws he comes completely oblivious to what’s happening around him so it wouldn’t be too hard to sneak up from behind. You grab the coat and slowly walk around the counter carefully watching Steve but he doesn’t seem to be paying any attention you smile and creep up a bit further. The closer you get to Steve you can hear him humming and you can’t help but smile.

Finally you’re in range so you quickly throw the coat over Steve. Steve not expecting your attack jumps a little but relaxes when he realises it’s you and you can’t help but giggle as you wrap your arms around his thin waist and hold him tight. You can hear him laughing and trying to move to pop his head out so he can see, you relax your hold on him so he move his head out.

“What are you doing?” He asks between laughter.

“Attacking you, I thought it was obvious,” you joke as your hair falls in your face.

Steve goes to say something put the words are stuck in his throat when he realises just how close your face is to his. You turn to look at him and your plan is momentarily forgotten when you see Steve’s light blue eyes staring directly at you. Your grip falters for a second but then you remember the plan and you smile and quickly grab the sketch pad and run. Steve doesn’t move for a second too shocked and confused and then it dawns on him that you stole he sketch pad and he gets up to chase you.

“Hey wait, give it back!” Steve demands, catching up to you much quicker than you’d anticipated.

“Come on Stevie, you gotta do better than that,” you laugh dodging, a table with plastic cups on it. You slow down a bit because you don’t wanna cause Steve to have an asthma attack.

You run from one end of the shop to the other trying escape him but he is very persistent in not wanting you to see it. Eventually he starts to slow down and you turn around to make sure he's okay and isn't gasping too much for air. He's standing near the door and leaning against an old closet catching his breath and you’re sitting on the edge of the old couch near the back of the shop.

“Sit down Steve, you’re gonna die. I'm just gonna have a quick look you know I’d never judge you,” you smile, opening the sketch pad and looking for the right page.

“No! You can’t see it yet, it’s not finished,” he pleads between breaths.

You slowly get up flicking through the pages of the pad laughing and getting ready to run again just in case. You’re standing with your back to Steve and he takes this advantage to come up and take the sketch pad back, but he notices that you’ve found the page and that you’re no longer laughing.

You turn around to face him. “Is this me?” You ask quietly with a confused look on your face.

Steve sees your expression and he thinks that you’re insulted and disgusted and he starts to panic. “Listen, I can explain -“

But he's cut off by you grabbing his shirt and kissing him. He doesn’t react at first but after a moment he kisses back, stopping after a while for air.

You rest your forehead against Steve’s, “it’s, uhm, really, really good. I love it.”

Steve’s eyes are closed, his breathing is really ragged and he’s trying to focus on breathing but all he can focus on is wanting to kiss you back and never stopping.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my friend, Cassie, for beta-ing it. I wrote this at like 2 in the morning and it was probably crap and filled with mistakes and she fixed stuff up for me. What a pal! If you like it don't be too shy to leave a comment or something.


End file.
